Midnight Solace
by ThePangsofDarkDelights
Summary: After Artemis' parents are killed, a strange girl shows up in town. She holds all of the secrets to return Artemis' memory. But, after an attempt on Artemis' life is made, she may have to do more than just bring his memories back... Rated PG13 Just in cas
1. Broken Youth

Disclaimer – My psychologists have convinced me I am not Eoin Colfer. This means I don't own Artemis Fowl.

Artemis Fowl sat smugly in a fancily cushioned chair inside "Bella Gourmand". The restaurant was a five star, specializing in French food. A French restaurant in Ireland. "Rather comical" as Artemis would have said. But, after recent event Artemis would not be pulling the usual jokes he made. Why would a genius mind such as his be so...silent and unconcerned? Because of recent event, that's why.

Six months ago Angeline and Artemis the first had set off in the lier jet to Japan for their anniversary. Of course, they where unknowing that they would never get to Tokyo, let alone halfway there. Butler has been assigned to watch the now nearly sixteen-year-old Fowl boy. As they where passing over the sea, an engine had some complications and the plane went down. The corpses of Angeline and Artemis the first where found merely two days after their absence were reported. Funny thing is, the bodies both had a nine-millimeter bullet in each cranium. Engine complications did not send random rounds firing into the cockpit.

Artemis had been traumatized, of course. He confined himself to his room, only permitting Butler in patterns during the day to bring him food and fresh towels, and laundry. He had slowly started to end his reclusive stage. The plane crash had been only four months in the past, and the boy seemed to still be empty. As the day it happened, but he was making progress. Coping faster than the normal teenager. He knew people died, and he would have to deal with it. But, it had seemed so unfair. He had been given his parents' company for fifteen years, and suddenly they had been torn away from him. Fifteen years was a long time to get over. Fifteen years of habits, familiarity. Everything was different, new, nothing seemed quite right.

Finally Butler has persuaded the nearly sixteen-year-old to come out of the house. He was quiet, but did not seem suicidal or depressed. In fact, he was starting to show small signs of the old Artemis here and there. Manicured nails and Armani suits again.

Butler watched Artemis flip through his menu, and under the sleeve of his black dress shirt Butler recognized the pale pink of fresh scar tissue. "Have you decided on your meal, Butler?" Artemis asked so suddenly the giant man almost had to look around to make sure nobody else had said it, that is was surely Artemis. "Oh, yes sir." Butler answered his employer. It was at that moment the waitress appeared to take their drink orders.

She was dressed as all the others. Pleated black miniskirt, black polo shirt, tights and black leather pumps. But, it was she, herself that made Butler do a full over. Her face was pale, almost paler than Artemis himself. You could see the blue vein in her temple slightly. Her black waist length hair flowed over her shoulders in waves of straight black mass, so whole and pure you could almost get lost in it. Her eyes where that extraordinary of mint, jade and emerald green all mixed in one, and they appeared three dimensional. Her face itself was very attractive, but it was not her slim curves, or amazing legs, or the fact that she was only about five feet tall that Butler was searching her. He was searching her for weapons.

He noticed it before Artemis. The soft rippling of hard muscles under the skin. Teenage girls aren't usually that well muscled. She appeared not to have any weapons What Artemis noticed first of all was the bruises running up the inside of the girls porcelain-like arm. "My name is Claudia and I will be your waitress tonight, may I take your drink orders?" She asked. Artemis responded first "Tea, Earl Grey if possible." Followed shortly "Merlot, please." The waitress did as all others do, scribbled down their orders and retreated gracefully to the kitchen. Too graceful, she moved like a killer, like a leopard ready to strike.

Artemis put down his menu, and crossed his hands over it. "Butler, I must have a haircut scheduled." She stated, running a hand through his raven hair, what reached just past his ears now. Butler took a good look at his employer. He had changed n the last few months. He had filled out considerably, natural wiry muscle, and he was quite a bit taller. His eyes held the look of maturity beyond his years. "I'll remember that. Juliet is becoming excellent in her art." The ex-bodyguard added. "The waitress is quite attractive." Artemis stated, and Butler was reminded he wasn't just starting to look like a sixteen year, he was starting to think like one too. The waitress returned, leaving their ordered drink in front of them. It was at this time Butler got a sufficient look in her eyes. Before he judged her to be seventeen or possibly eighteen. Now, her eyes betrayed her and he concluded she was either fourteen or fifteen.

"Do you have your meals selected from our extensive menu or will you require a few more moments to decide?" Claudia inquired, rather intelligently for a sixteen-year-old girl. "I will have the Calamari special." Artemis responded, nodding towards Butler, who ordered Chicken Parmesan. The girl started gracefully for the kitchen again.

As dinner came and went, Fowl and his ex-bodyguard exchanged conversation. When the bill came Artemis paid it, leaving a sizeable tip.


	2. Another Day

Disclaimer – My psychologists have convinced me I am not Eoin Colfer. Which means Artemis Fowl and all of it's counterparts belong solely to him.

The next morning Artemis was woken by the sun shining brightly through his dark, two layer curtains. One was a layer do blackout curtains, the other a layer of black satin. The flimsy material of satin was too thin to black out much light, not that on most days there was a lot, so Artemis had added a layer of blackout curtains, facing outwards, to keep the sun from shining any more than was sufficient. Which meant none.

The reason Artemis had been awoken was not because the curtains had failed their job; no it was because Juliet had flung them open. Artemis sat up feebly, barely awake.

"Hey." Juliet said, her features lighting up. She was wearing a sleek black headset, small and new age looking.

"Good morning, but why did you see it unsurpassable to wake me?" Artemis asked the nearly dolt teenager. "Because it's two o' clock in the afternoon." Juliet answered him. He had slept late, something very unordinary for the child genius. After his parents' accident, he had confined himself to his room mostly. Concoting new inventions that he never could have thought up. A camera operating from a contact lense. He had never really thought of a reason for why he needed it, but he had an impulse to build one. Artemis predicted an "and".

"And I'd like to have a friend over..." Juliet continued.

"Fine, just act as responsible adults, and complete your days' tasks." Artemis answered the girl with the young features, and bouncy blonde hair.

Juliet smiled a thanks and removed herself from Artemis' quarters, shutting the curtains as she did.

Juliet had returned after the accident, putting her wrestling career on hold. Actually, she didn't have a career yet. She had never even made it to try out for the wrestling team she had aspired to join. One of the men waiting for an audition as well had kept hitting on her, and she eventually got very irritated. She threw him halfway across the room in an Aikido defensive throw after he had tried to hold her hand. It had gotten her thrown out of the auditions quickly. Even though she was probably the best wrestler there.

Artemis doubted he would get back to sleep now. He rose from his bed. The silk sheets and down comforter-black and rich, deep red- were mangled from his tossing and twisting all night. Nightmares don't tend to encourage still sleep.

The teenage male looked himself over in a victorian mirror. Authentic, unlike Dr.Po's chair. His black dress shirt and slacks where wrinkled, the buttons on his dress shirt half unbuttoned, revealing a pale but toned chest. His longish hair was a bit matted and tangled, going in every which direction. He sighed, pulling off his dress shirt. He had grown quite a bit in the last few months. He was about 5'8" now. His dress slacks were a bit to short. He would have to go to buy new clothes today. That could be his days' task. New clothing that actually fit. He would go with Butler, and Juliet to Dublin. Juliet and her friend could wander through the outlets while Artemis and Butler aquired the young master a wardrobe.

Artemis picked up the headset he had egineered for Butler and himself to wear for communication. The idea had first bloomed into his head while he was searching around the house through the intercom for Juliet once. It was rather time consuming. He had given one to Juliet, Butler, and had a few spare in case of injury to one of the communication devices. He nestled the hadset onto the groove in his ear, it was already contoured to fit. "Butler?" The young master asked after flicking the headset on.

The manservant answered with a "Yes, Artemis?"

"I would like to go to Dublin today to fetch a new wardrobe, mine, it seems has become too small. Juliet is going to bring a friend, I suppose."

"Okay, sir." replied the near-giant.

It was about this time that Artemis noticed the blurriness in his vision. He blinked a few times, while walking to the basin in his restroom to wash his face and flush his eyes. It occured to him that all of the times he had pulled all-nighters in front of his computer screen or reading in dim light had taken a toll on his vision. He would need to get a pair of glasses while he was out.

Stripping completely, he threw his used clothes into the stainless steel mesh hamper in his batheroom. He turned the shower to luke-warm and entered, trying to wash away the past few months. Even though he tried, he was nearly always plagued with an infinite sadness. A sadness that drew tears from his blue eyes while he showered, and a sadness that caused him to maul his left arm. He glanced now at that arm. I held a few pale pink, unrisen scars. The kind caused my shallow wounds. The ones that would fade with time.

45 minutes later

Artemis trailed down the stairs easily, dressed freshly in an older Armani suit. It was black with slight silver pinstripes, with a deep blue dress shirt underneath. Artemis surveyed the lounge, it was peaceful. All except Juliet, who was blabbing to her friend. Artemis recognized the friend nearly immediately. It was the waitress from the night before. But, now she looked quite different. Black eyeliner, and red lipstick on her face, though it didn't make her look like a clown. It made her look...rare, like a tempting treasure. She was wearing a black satin corset, and a pair of old wonr jeans with rips nearly everywhere, underneath those a pair of black and white tights, converse all star sneakers with writing on every available space on her feet. A bag was slung over her small shoulder, hitting her at the hip, meant to be a mix between a purse and backpack, about large binder size, black decorated with random drawings in metallic silver, stars, symbols. She appeared to be a typical American teenager.

Artemis caught her gaze. Those green eyes again. The three deminsional mint-emerald green eyes. Artemis was paranoid enough to wonder if it was a coincidence or not. "..and that's Artemis." Juliet continued to her friend. The friend nodded, saying something in a voice different from Juliet's boisterous one, it was soft and calm. It was the kind of voice that could convince you to do anything. The same kind of voice Artemis' mother had owned.

"Ladies are you ready to depart?" Artemis asked the two girls. Claudia nodded, while Juliet answered with a yes.

"Butler, are you prepared?" asked the youngest, and only Fowl, into his headset.

"Yessir." Came Butlers reply. "I am ready with the Bentley."

Artemis nodded. "Very well then, I will see you soon." He said, shutting off the microphone on the headset.

Artemis pulled a headset matching Juliets' from what seemed to be nowhere, handing it to the four-foot-eleven waittress. "You may need this." He said, while she installed it onto her ear all too easily.

Artemis set off to the garage, with the two females following him. He got into the front passenger side while the two clambered into the back together.

The whole trip the girls in the back occupied themselves. Claudia sometimes pulled a CD player or a book from her bag, or talked to Juliet. Artemis noticed she was quite intelligent, or at least acted like it. He knew Juliet wasn't exactly Special Needs, but she could be a bit dense at times. This girl seemed to be mature. Artemis occupied himself with common conversation with Butler, or watching the Irish terrain go by.

Artemis stood as still as he could so the salesman could take his measurments. "I believe we already have your size here, sir. We won't have to order." The salesman spoke sheepishly. He had dealt with this particular Fowl before, and it had not been pleasant. "All the better then." Artemis snapped. "Then make haste, would you? I can't stand like this all day, my calves will cramp." The teenage Fowl was having all too much fun terrorizing the poor tailor. The salesman was quite broad, with greying hair, and an oily complexion. He thrust a set of pants, jack, and shirt at the teenage billionaire.

Artemis quickly dressed in the new suit, it fit quite well. "This one seems fine." Artemis said, adding an order of about a dozen suits, a few pairs of dress slacks and a few new shirts. "And bring me the tab would you?" He asked the flustered salesman, who did as he was told. Artemis signed off on the purchase and handed the bag filled with boxes of clothing to Butler.

It was at this time that two things happened. The girls entered the store, lauging and carrying a few bags each. The second would be that A strange man decided to pull a Beretta nine-milimeter from a middle back holster, and aim it right towards the head of Artemis Fowl the Second.

End Chapter 2-


	3. Wellkept Secrets

Midnight Solace

Ch. 3

Disclaimer - My psychologists have convinced me I am not Eoin Colfer. That means I don't own Artemis Fowl.

The next thirty seconds would seem a blur, seeing as the trigger on that particular pistol was never pulled. Before the murder that was scheduled could take place, a hero rose from an unexpected spot. A female administered a spinning kick to the head of the man holding the pistol. The assassin was knocked backwards, falling against the wall of the boutique, where the female figure continued to disarm him, and knock him into submission using series of frontal strikes, all of them a blur. The pistol in question lay on the floor, dismantled.

The figure, to both Artemis' and Butlers' shock was not Juliet. It was Claudia. The strange female smirked, "We can't have the genius boy going off and getting himself murdered, can we?" She asked no one in particular. "No, it would be better if we kept him alive." She answered her own question, her voice differing as if she was pretending to be another person.

"I think we need to return to the Manor." Butler told his young master. Artemis nodded, his silence signaling that he was scheming. "That might be smart." Claudia added picking up the pieces of the dismantled pistol. She doubted the assassin would need them today, or at all seeing as his employer would most likely have his head in exchange for his failure.

Later that evening the two Butlers, the one Fowl and a suspicious waitress/bodyguard were gathered in the fowl lounge. Claudia pulled on a thin leather cord, which dangled, from her neck, spinning it around and pulling it over her head. On it was a particularly familiar golden disk. "Put this in your laptop, Artemis." The girl instructed, pulling the disk off of its leather cord. Artemis departed from the room, heading to his study.

Artemis swung the door open wide, craving answers, he walked briskly over to his computer tower and flat plasma screen monitor. He pushed the eject button for the tray, letting it slide out of it's position, he laid the disk on it, and pushed the tray back into the tower. A few clicks of the mouse brought up a video file.

A younger version of Artemis took the screen, a pale face against a black background. The older Artemis affixed his sleek, silver framed glasses on his nose. They where small ovals, accenting his face well. The optometrist had prescribed them for his nearsighted condition.

"Well, I suppose you're wondering what the bleeding hell is going on. I am Artemis Fowl the Second, as you most likely know. But I am here to reveal things to you that you don't know." The Artemis on the monitor smirked. "Or at least don't remember."

The video file cut off, and a list of files popped up. Including ones labeled "ransom", "C cube", and of course, translations of the Book, pages 1-44. And, of course a letter to himself explaining the apparent "mind-wipe" he had gone through. Artemis skimmed every one of the pages, memory after memory returning to him as he did so. Artemis sighed, rubbing at his temples. Total recall of two years worth of memories is a bit tiring. The one thing that puzzled him was why Claudia, this girl he had never even met before had the disk, when Mulch was supposed to have had it.

"But, how did you come across the disk?" Artemis thought aloud.

"Well, I can answer that. Mulch was released, as planned. But, he couldn't keep himself clean. He ended up with another warrant and decided he needed a partner. He chose me, gave me the disk, and told me to deliver it to you. Of course, after your parent where murdered." She was cut off by." You mean after their accident." He proclaimed.

"No. I'm sorry, but jet crashes don't usually cause someone being murdered by a bullet to the head. You know they where murdered as well as I. Anyways, after they where killed, Mulch said for me to protect you. It came earlier in the process than I expected, but Mulch said that you couldn't be harmed."

"And why would Mulch pick an ordinary teenage girl such as yourself?" Artemis asked again.

"Ordinary. I am far from ordinary! I'm a motherfu.." The young girl stopped. Mulch had warned her not to curse in front of the intellectually gifted teenager. She smiled smartly, and continued.

"That is where you are quite incorrect. I am a hybrid. For some reason my mom decided it necessary to fall in love with a human, have a freak of a kid, and then run away. I am half fairy and half human. I appear to be human, but I retain most fairy magicks, but only some of their weaknesses." Claudia answered the human. She had the ability to heal, shield and use the _mesmer_, even her life would be prolonged. But, she had to complete the ritual and because of her fairy half, she had to be invited into personal dwellings. Her human half allowed her to enter public dwellings and retain her magic. Because of her Fairy half, the cold weather and pollution in the water and air bothered her continuously. She could hear every mouse or insect moving through the night, and barely slept because of this. (Boy, wouldn't Foaly love to get a hold on her...)

"Amazing." Artemis breathed. It went against almost all of the laws of nature. It also answered many questions. Why her voice was so stunning, as well as her eyes. Why there were bruises and cuts on her arms the night before, and how they had miraculously disappeared.

But, on to more serious matters. Who was trying to murder Artemis and why? "Everybody, please exit. I have pondering to do." Artemis ordered. Claudia wasn't pleased with being ordered around, yet followed the other two bodyguards out of the study.

Artemis fell forward on his desk; a tear dropped from one of his eyes, landing on the dark, polished wood. It looked like a single raindrop on a lake. It would be easier of pull names out of a hat than to make educated guesses on who would want Artemis dead. Obviously the same people who killed his parents. He finally comes out of the manor and he gets shot at. The irony was too funny for Artemis to laugh at.

He felt as if the ground had been pulled right out from under him. His intelligence was near useless unless he could plot and plan. The lack of information was so huge. There where a few prospects he could think of. Jon Spiro, Arno Blunt, General Cudgeon, Opal Koboi. He could rule out almost rule out the latter two. It wasn't likely they would hire a human assassin to kill him. Oh, no they would want to do it themselves. With their bare hands. It was then he was struck with an idea. The raven-haired heir tapped his headset, turning it on. "Juliet, send somebody up with sliced kiwi, carambola and caviar." He said into it, his fingers beginning to glide once again across the keyboard.

Carambola! Really, why couldn't the little dude just say Star fruit? It would make it much easier on the blonde-headed Butler if she didn't have to read the labels of ALL of the fruit in the crisper. Of course, Artemis wasn't really little anymore. Not really. Sixteen-year-olds really shouldn't use such big words. It sends adults into a state of shock before they can even comprehend what you have just said. Juliet, though scowling, pulled two star fruits and four kiwi's from the crisper and began slicing them, and throwing the slices onto a porcelain.

Claudia was wondering around the manor, the decor amazing her. Just where she had always pictured herself living, away from her jerk of a father and away from their tiny house. Claudia paused, looking into a room that looked like it had come straight out of the Victorian era, with two dim spotlights resting on a shined black grand piano. Claudia walked towards it slowly, gracefully. She sat at the bench, letting her fingers rest lightly. Her fingers felt as at home on the ivory keys as Artemis' did on his computers'. Apart from combat, her strong point had always been music, singing and piano. Her fingers swept into the all too familiar motion of the Moonlight Sonata. The piano was barely out of tune, but other than that the sound was rich, deep and intoxicating.

A perfect moment. All ruined by Juliet's annoying voice buzzing through Claudia's headset. "Claudia, could you take this fruit up to Artemis?" Asked the blonde. Claudia sighed, sliding her fingers away from the piano's keys. "Sure." She said, standing and gliding out of the room. She didn't have much of a choice. Her fairy half demanded that she had to do just what the owners of the dwelling asked of her. It wasn't a very long trip to the kitchen where a plate of star fruit, kiwi and...caviar waited for Claudia. She picked it up, extremely waitress-like. She gliding up the velvet carpeted stairs at an even pace.

She knocked on the door of Artemis' study, which she had just been thrown out of nearly fifteen minutes before. "Yes?" The teenager asked. "It's your servant girl. I hear you requested service." Claudia said, throwing open the door and walking over to the desk, and plopping down the porcelain plate. Artemis had watched her strangely since she had entered. "What, was I supposed to curtsey, your highness?" She asked bitterly.

"Fork." was the only thing that Artemis could manage to say. This being, this girl positively amazed him. For a moment her eyes where glowing, glowing with something hard to decipher. It was the challenge that attracted him. The fact that her whole existence was a layer of walls, locks, doors, anything to keep people out, to keep them away from her. To protect herself. Her exterior was tough and imposing, but her eyes...

Oh, how her eyes betrayed her. They appeared so raw and wounded, as if she had been hurt and betrayed more than humanly possibly. The girl broke the spell by reaching behind her, and flipping the requested utensil out of her back pocket. A wave of thick black hair fell in front of her face as she reached to hand the fork to Artemis. She was wearing her mask again. The mask of professionalism and concentration.

Claudia turned her back to him. "Anything else?" She asked over her shoulder. "No, you may go on your way..."

But, Claudia was already headed to the door.

"Stop." Artemis commanded. The girls' feet froze.

"Tell me, what benefits are you reaping from this?"

"My mother. I wanted revenge. Mulch promised to get me into Haven, so I could pay her a visit. Just so she knows what she's done to me." Answered Claudia automatically. "You may go." Artemis said, turning to his fruit and caviar. Claudia left the study, slamming the door and cursing him.

(Just so you know, The Villain will make an appearance in the next chapter.)


	4. Assaults and Insults

Ch.4 - Assaults and Insults

Disclaimer - My Psychologists have convinced me I am not Eoin Colfer, meaning I don't own Artemis Fowl.

_"Did you finish him?" Asked a raspy voice from the darkness. _

_"No, my mistress, I could not. Someone interfered and they retreated." Answered the defeated assassin. _

_"You have failed me, perhaps I need to replace you..." the raspy voice continued fading out._

_"No, Mistress! I shall not fail again!" A gunshot broke off the whining, and now fallen assassin. _

_"Too late." Came a new voice. A man stepped through the smoke. He was tall, and well built with muscles rippling every place you would expect, and even in some places you wouldn't expect. The first thing that would draw your eyes would be the hair. It was shoulder length red dreadlocks, framing an all too sinister face. The face held a sadistic glint. A glint that said he could tear you inside out with his bare hands, leave you in the dirt and not loose sleep over it._

_"I doubt he'll fail you again." The new assassin said. He had not chosen his job because of the money. He had chosen it because it was something he enjoyed doing. A combination that was all too dangerous in an adversary. _

_"The target will be at a restaurant tonight, the address is in your packet." Raspy voice informed, throwing a manila envelope at the feet of the killer. "I will supervise tonight's events." _

"Claudia have you reviewed the plan again?" Artemis demanded of the young hybrid.

"How many times do I have to tell you yes before you comprehend it?" Claudia she wanted to yell, but instead she answered with a quiet "Yes." "We go to dinner, with Butler on ops and Juliet waiting in the wings. The Assassin comes, and WHAM! We incapacitate him and drag him to Fowl Manor for a thorough interrogation and beating." Claudia recited. Artemis' true plan had more details, but she had just given him a slight outline.

They where inside the Bentley, preparing to go into a restaurant with an odd name. Something like "Teirnan's Pub and Grille." It was one of Dublin's other four-star restaurants. Everybody nodded, giving the signal to move out.

Claudia and Artemis exited the car. Claudia looked like a regular little Goth, unlike Artemis' sophisticated look. The calf-length trench coat she wore concealed a buzz baton Mulch had given her, as well as a set of throwing knives, which where located in wrist sheathes. Sure, it might weigh her back, but when the time came she would remove the trench coat. She also wore a skirt of black tulle with bows of satin ribbon hanging down limply. She had done her raven hair up in a hair tie that made the illusion that she had tiny blood red braids in her hair. She had changed corsets, opting for one of blood red satin with patterns of roses in black crushed velvet. Artemis was one of his new Armani suits, but he hadn't gelled his hair back. Claudia had convinced him it would look suspicious. Actually, she had done it because she quite like the way his length black hair fell around his blue eyes.

They entered the restaurant, and while Artemis requested his reserved table for two, outside so if the murderer was fairy they could attack. All eyes had turned to Claudia in her spike heels and trench coat. Teenage boys' here owned most of the eyes' on dates. She didn't belong here, and people wondered why she WAS here. Just that moment, Artemis coiled his armed around her waist, letting his hand rest on her hip. Had to look the part, right? Claudia couldn't look that part if she wanted to. Artemis led her to the outside patio, edged out by hedges that were covered in Christmas lights. He pulled out the chair for her, Claudia suspected him to pull it out from under her at the last moment, and like all of the other boys she had dated. Of course, this wasn't a date, and Artemis pushed the chair with her in it under the table.

From Claudia's point of few she could see everybody and everything that could come near Artemis. Her back was to the corner of the building and tall trees that lined the hedges. It would be hard for you to sneak up on her. Claudia nearly expected the assassin to just pop out of nowhere the instant they sat down, but that was hardly the case. The two teenagers actually had time to talk. Artemis actually found out Claudia's real age, it was sixteen, a year younger than him, seeing as he would be seventeen this year, and she had just turned sixteen. Claudia discovered that Artemis Fowl the Second might actually have a human side. Maybe. Claudia had a salad, objecting to eat anything else but salad and water seeing as it could weigh her down if she had to fight tonight. Artemis had a fillet mignon that he said was actually very exquisite.

It was just about time for Artemis to pay the check when a sleek figure dropped down behind him. Claudia somersaulted onto and across the table, throwing her trench coat off while airborne. She landed behind the assailant, giving him a nice blow to he head with the handle of her buzz baton before he turned around and backhanded her. The slap spun her around, but didn't take her to the ground. He threw a punch at her, but she grabbed his forearm, twisting it around her shoulder and throwing him, but he was obviously well trained and break fell, before jumping to his knees and pummeling into Claudia. He took her to the ground with her, his opaque sunglasses falling to shatter as they did so. His violent red dreadlocks covered her face. It was then she got a good look in his eyes. The irises where three-dimensional just like hers. The man smirked, "You shouldn't attack people so suddenly...it might spook them." He said, carving a thin shallow line down Claudia's cheek with talon of a fingernail. Claudia shrieked as the man licked the blood from the cut. She drew a knife from the wrist sheath, slashing him across the chest. His ego wounded, he fell backwards, screaming curses at her. But, it was behind him that shocked her. There, hovering in the air, very visible and smiling, was somebody she hadn't seen in a long time.

The assassin came for Claudia again, a look of desire and rage in his eyes. Almost like the butcher coming for a fresh piece of meat. Claudia crawled backwards were she was helped up by Juliet, who had already taken Artemis to the car. There was no reason to stay, she already knew who had hired the assassin. Claudia followed Juliet towards the Bentley, where upon their arrival they where sped away in. The whole ride home Claudia only muttered one word. "Mother".

Later at the manor, Claudia sat silently in the grass watching the stars. She reviewed the last few hours mentally. They had all returned to the Manor where Artemis had demanded to know who the female hovering the air was, who the assassin was, why she had stalled...so many questions for which she could barely find the answers for herself. She had answered with few words "Mother...hybrid... eyes..." She had expected a lot of things, but not this. Never this. She had always heard how her mother was a wicked, wicked creature but she had always thought it was because she had ran off right after Claudia was born. She had planned to confront her mother. Revenge, for making her suffer all those years for it. Her father had believed her a wicked child, a tainted child. Evil and impure, beating her any time she messed up slightly, but she had never known why. Claudia shook her head, letting it rest on her knees.

"It was genuine fear in your eyes tonight." Artemis' voice said from behind her. Claudia was silent, there are no responses for comments like that. Artemis' feet appeared in her line of sight. A red rose fell on her knees as she looked up. "Your cheek is still bleeding." Artemis informed the girl, she blinked looking down at the rose, a drop of blood lay on it. A layer of blue sparks covered the cut and quickly healed it, leaving only a thin and nearly invisible line of scar tissue to remind her if it. "I was stunned. He had the eyes of a hybrid; I thought I was the only one. His eyes where so..." There where no words for what those eyes had held.

(And just so you guys know, the Gothic culture and severe depression aren't linked. Goth's are people too; they have emotions other than depressed too. The next chapter will be much longer.)


End file.
